Other Half
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Harry never thought anything could feel this good. To love somebody this much or to be loved this much. He didn't know his world could be changed this much...he didn't know he could trust this much..."I'm right her baby. I'm not going anywhere." He brought her hand to his lips kissing it.


I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

Please review and let me know what you think.  
...

Hermione couldn't believe it was the summer right before their 6th year. Everybody was at the Weasley getting prepared for the party that was to happen tonight. Charlie was coming home with a new girlfriend he says he wants to marry,which of course, have his mother jumping for joy at the thought. Fred had finally broken it off with the girl that kept cheating on him and George, had finally admitted that he has been seeing a man for the last six months, was bring said boyfriend to meet his family. Ron, even though he keeps trying, single as single gets. And Bill was bring home a girl he had taken in after her mother was murdered several years back. Nobody had gotten to meet her yet since he lived so far away. She was a few years younger then the golden trio but everybody was excited to meet her. Mrs Weasley most of all. She said she the closet thing she has to a grandchild right now.

"Hermione,dear, can you go tell Ron to set the tables up out back? It will be such a lovely night I thought we could build a bone fire for everybody to sit around after dinner."  
"Of course, Mrs. Weasley! That sounds wonderful." Hermione walked up the stairs but not before hearing the floo come to life. She wondered who had arrived first as she knocked on the door to Ron's room before walking in. There Ron was laying his back with his pants down his thighs. His small/medium sized penis in one hand and a picture of her in another.  
"Mione!"  
"Really, Ron?" She rolled her eyes." Your mother needs you to set the tables up down stairs."  
She went to turn out of the room but stopped. She turned back to him." Don't ever do that again with my picture of I will turn you blue for a month."

It didn't surprise her that he would do something like that. He had tried several times to get into her pants but she was not interested in him at and Victor had been dating since the Tri-Wizard. They had plans to marry some day. Victor was never jealous of Ron, not by any means, but he would get angry the more Ron tried to get into her pants. Really she wasn't even friends with Ron anymore. Her and Ginny had grown closer as time had gone on so really that's why she had been invited to the Weasleys for their get together for the rest of the summer. She was only staying for the week then going to spend the rest of the summer with Victor.  
She missed him something awful.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry's bright smile was the first thing she saw once she was back downstairs.  
"Harry!" She crossed the room quickly to give him a hung. She held him tightly before pulling back to see the damage his dreadful family had done this time. "How are you? Are you hurt?  
Did you get plenty to eat?"  
"I'm fine. It wasn't that bad this summer. They went off on a month long vacation and I had gotten a summer job to keep them off my back. They tried making me quit but after they came up to my job the manger let me stay with him the last few weeks I was there."  
"What in the world did they do?"  
"It doesn't matter. It's over now and I'm not going back to them after this school year. I've been talking to the Potter estate handlers along with lawyers. They are working around the clock to find laws that allow me to gain my inheritance situations count. oh! Apparently, the Potters own a dozen properties in Eurpo alone. There's a few in Egypt and even the United States."  
" That's awesome, Harry! Hopefully they can find something."  
"Yeah, either way I'm not going to go back. I can't take it anymore. I know the headmaster has the best intentions in mind but with snake face coming back I don't have time to play games with that situation. Besides I need to be training for when I fight him. At this point I'm disappointed the headmaster hadn't tried to train me how I needed to be."  
"He probably was hoping that monster would never come back again."  
"I know. But either way he knew there would be people after me all my life. I need to be prepared for that to the best I can be." He looked out the window to see the twins with another man coming up with walkway. " This year is going to be different. It's going to be hard."  
"You have me and Vicktor behind you, Harry. We can promise you that. You will always have us." She rested her hand on his shoulder with sad eyes. She knew he was right. He should have been more prepared with the life he was going to have. Even after all the stuff they had been through together they should have been trained at least in defense. The only teacher who even tried was Remus.

"Hey, Ron." Harry smiled at Ron as he walked down the stairs with a glare.  
"Come help me with the tables outside." He barked brushing passed everybody who rolled their eyes. They didn't even need to know what was wrong to know he was probably in the wrong. Harry followed to help and find out what was wrong with the boy who used to be his best friend. Don't get him wrong they are still friends just not as close as they were. After their fourth year things had changed. It had been hard for Ron to accept what had happen between Hermione and Vicktor. Plus with attention being on Harry after Cedric died had made him extremely jealous. He had been praying Ron would grow out of it soon but that hadn't happened yet. Ron wasn't a bad person just misguided.

"Herminone,Please find him somebody soon." Charlie pleaded from his chair where he was peeling potatoes for him mum. " Maybe it would help him calm down."  
"Well maybe if he spent more time talking to girls instead of jacking off to their pictures he would have a better shot."She mumbled low under her breath but responded louder to Charlie." He needs somebody to guide him. All the boys except Harry that he is friends with act the way he is now. None of them have grown how they needed too."  
"Well maybe this year something will change for him. Some times I wish Bill and I lived closer or were around more to teach him how to be a man but with our jobs its just not going to happen. After Carel and I move closer once we marry, I can do more things with him."  
"What are you saying we aren't men enough for our dear little brother." Both twins said together as they came into the room.  
"You two are busy with your own lives." Charlie replied pointing the knife at them. " As you should be. You have a successful business going."  
"wwwhhyy thank you brother." They said placing a kiss on each of this checks.  
"OI!"Charlie jumped causing them to run behind Hermione.  
"Don't hide behind me!" She laughed. "I'm not saving you too!"  
"We are hurt!" They covered their hearts leaning back slightly as if they had been stabbed. "I think you will live...the both of you." George's boyfriend said dryly.  
"Don't be a party pooper." Fred flicked his nose.  
"Your so dramatic." The other male rolled his eyes but had a slight smile.  
"Everybody this is John." George proudly announced hugging him from the side.  
"HI JOHN!" Everybody pipped in. Bill walked in with his adopted daughter following behind. Everybody greeted girl with light brown hair and slightly tan skin with the same welcome as John.

"Ron,whats wrong?" Harry asked carrying one end of the table while Ron carried the other.  
"Damn, Hermione, threatened to turn me blue for a month." He grumbled. Harry sighed. He wished they could just get along but knowing Ron he probably did something to deserve it.  
" Why?" Ron turned beat red not wanting to answer why. "Ron, I can't help if I don't know what happen."  
"She caught me...you know...to a picture of her." He set his side of the table down before heading to get another table. "It's not like I can help when I need to do something like that. She should be honored that I wanted it to be her."  
"It's called self control. Why should she be honored to have you jack off to her? She's been with Vicktor for well over a year. If he knew you did something like that it would end very badly and you know that!"  
"She was supposed to be mine!"  
"Well she's not! You have to respect her and her relationship regardless if you want to or not!" Harry was fuming as they carried the last table to line up with the others. "You're messing what little friendship you have left with her. You should be happy that she has found somebody to care for her to the point that he does. He would give his life for her. Would you do that? Would you die for her? Knowing you most likely not."

Harry dropped his end of the table to turn away. Bill was coming out with a beautiful girl following closely behind him. She had light brown straight hair, lightly tan skin with stunning green eyes. Her frame was small except for her large breast and thick thighs. "Harry! Ron! Come here! I want you to meet my daughter!" The girl smiled up at Bill with a light Harry had never seen before. As they got close together their eyes meet. "Harry, Ron this is Ella."

At the moment Harry and Ella eyes meet something pulled inside of. It felt as if something gripped their hearts with a vine like grip. That's all either of them remember as the world grew white around them. Bill and Ron hollard as they were thrusted back by a force. Bill smacked into the side of the house feeling his ribs breaking. Ron was thrown several yards away onto the dirt. He groaned at the pain in his head from the rock he landed on. Everybody from inside ran out to find out what was going on. At seeing his brother gasping on the ground Charlie ran to help him while the twins went to help Ron. Bill grasped his middle with one arm and Charlie hosted him up. He lifted his head looking for his daughter. He saw her laying on the ground only a few inches from Harry. Both of them where knocked out. On both of their bodies there was a faint glow disappeared back into them.  
"Ella!" Bill cried out as best he could through the pain. Charlie helped him over to her. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were already bent over the both of them running scans. "Ella."  
Charlie lowered them so they were kneeling beside the two teens. Bill rest his weight on one hand and touched her check with the other. She screamed.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" His parents yelled with such conviction it sent fear to his core. He withdrew his hand. She stopped screaming. "Do not touch her."  
"What's wrong?" Bill demanded. Charlie rested his hang on Bill's back silently letting him know he would support his brothers weight for him.  
"They have bonded."  
"That's a real thing?" John asked with the twins. Ron's groaned as him mother moved to scan him and their father to check Bill.  
"Yes." Herminone gasped. "It is."  
"It's rare." Mr. Weasley stated. "Why did she scream?" Fred chimed in.  
"The first person who can touch her without causing pain is her bonded."  
"They don't even know each others names!" Bill gasped out.  
"That doesn't matter. Their souls realized they belong together." Their mum stated after casting a spell to fix her sons head.  
"I guess sleeping arrangments need to change a little." Aruthur stated trying to recall the spell to fix broken ribs. He nodded to himself before casting the one he recalled. Bill sighed gratefully as the pain left.

Harry moved. His eyes opening but not leaving Ella. He moved towards her. Bill went to move but his father stopped him. Harry was blind to anything around. He needed her. She needed him. There was nothing else that matter in that moment. They had to touch. They had to see each other. He crawled on his hands and knees the few feet that separated them. She whined in her sleep knowing he was close. They all watched as he cupped her face pressing their foreheads together. They both gasped. Ella's eyes snapped hand reached up grasping his wrist.

"What's happening?" Charlie asked. "They are completing the bond. They have to touch. Both of them. They are connecting emotionally." They all watched as the two locked eyes with an understanding. It only lasted a few moments then Ella closed her eyes back. Harry forced himself to his feet then picked her up into his arms. "Harry?"  
"What room?" He asked looking at Mrs. Weasley. "She needs to rest."  
"Take mine. I'll room with Ron." Bill stated from his spot on the ground his lips pressed together slightly. He wasn't happy about this but understood there was nothing he could do. He also knew Harry would take care of her. Harry nodded then headed to the house. He walked up the stairs to Bill's old room. He stepped in closing the door with his foot then gently laid her on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry." He moaned hearing her say his name.  
"I'm right her baby. I'm not going anywhere." He brought her hand to his lips kissing it. Butterflies came to life in both their stomachs. "Not know, love. You need to rest."  
"But..." Only her body knew what she was wanting. Her head was fuzzy but the empty longing was almost to much." Harry...it's..it's to much."

He felt the same longing. The empty feeling in his stomach was to much for him. Her body was squirming. Her thighs had started to rub together and her back arched.  
"Please!" She whinnied throwing her head back. "Harry please!"  
His cock hardened. He needed her. Without thinking he cast a silencing charm, climbing into the bed with her their lips meet. It was wanting. Their clothes disappeared. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. She moaned at feeling his rock hard shaft against his lips. He kissed her chest as he thrusted into her,feeling the virgin barrier break. She gasped fisting the sheets with one hand and clinging to him with the kissed her lips softly holding still. She panted with her eyes closed tight. Finally,she tightened her walls against him to signal him that she was okay. He understood. He started to move slowly against her. She moaned and cried out. They were a mess of hot flesh with a pure need.  
...

"I'm going to check on them." Bill stated.  
"No." Molly stated taking a bite of her food.  
"Why the heck no?"  
"Son, I understand she is your daughter but what you have to understand this is something you can't control. If you go up there you're more the likely going to walk in on something you really don't want to talk in on. It's not us trying to keep you from her but you have to understand that there is a lot that just changed. She will come out of that room legally married and pregnant."  
"WHAT?"Everybody all but hollard.  
"A bond like that causes them to become married. She is fertile the first few hours to the point that if they have sex she will get pregnant. They would have to fight the urge but that is unlikely." Aruthur answered for his wife.  
"They are just kids."  
"Not anymore."


End file.
